This invention relates to a torso bar to be used in conjunction with a tree stand to support the torso of a hunter in the tree stand and prevent the hunter from accidentally falling off the stand.
Hunters who utilize tree stands or platforms above the ground to aid in hunting have long been hampered by the unavailability of an effective restraining device that is readily available, easy to use, relatively inexpensive, sturdy, safe and comfortable to the user. This need has been particularly acute for those using tree stands, where the nature of the stand hinders the hunter's free movement due to apprehension of heights and the possibility of accidentally falling from the stand. Because of these apprehensions, hunters may not feel free to take proper aim and, accordingly, may not be able to make the best shot at their quarry.
To minimize the possibility of accident, it has been common practice to utilize devices to ensure that the hunter stays with the stand. While a number of various devices have been used for such purpose, they have generally been unacceptable for a variety of reasons.
For example, it is advantageous for the device to be noiseless when used by a hunter waiting for game. Use of material or devices which create a considerable level of noise will hamper the efforts of the user to attract game. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, game, such as deer, are frightened by the slightest noise. Although it has long been known that use of safety restraint or belt devices by hunters is beneficial, it has generally been considered a hinderance or impractical to use a devise which makes noise.
In particular, many of the devices of the prior art known as climbing tree stands utilize a variety of adjustable metal gripping elements which adjust to the diameter of the tree trunk. However, these gripping elements make a great deal of mechanical noise in operation.
Further, many hunters have used devices to restrain themselves within a tree stand or other device and have found that it is difficult and sometimes impossible to quickly release the restraining device. This lack of a quick release presents a safety hazard. There are times when the user needs to quickly release himself or herself from the device which is hindered if the user is unable to find a release means, the release does not work as expected, or if the device does not include a quick release means. In particular, safety belts which attach to the tree and to the hunter present the danger of strangulation if the hunter should fall out of the stand.
In addition, many safety belt devices do not allow the freedom of movement to a user necessary to comfortably turn and move while restrained by the devices.
Climbing tree stands are also complex to assemble and use and are subject to breakdown because they are constructed of many moving mechanical parts. If a connection or joint should fail while in use, the stand may open, allowing the hunter to fall. Furthermore, the upper frame used in climbing tree stands such as the Amacker stand (U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216) and the like must slide along the trunk of the tree as the hunter climbs the tree. Such frames do not provide sturdy, safe support of the torso because they may slide down the tree if the hunter is not sitting on the frame.
In addition, once the desired elevation has been attained and the stand is in use, the prior art devices typically require the user to sit on a seat or stand on a platform with very little lateral support. In this position, the user has side support only from the tree or pole. However, the supporting frame is often so wide and is spaced so far from the tree or pole that the user would have difficulty bracing himself simultaneously from more than one direction, for example, while attempting to take aim with a rifle. In other prior art, the devices require the hunter to attempt to shoot while standing, sometimes in a direction past the supporting tree. Thus these devices place the hunter in an unstable and extremely dangerous position because of the rifle recoil.
In many prior art devices, spikes which penetrate the tree are used to attach the device to the tree. However, because of potential damage to the tree, many jurisdictions now prohibit the use of spikes. Furthermore, such devices are not easily removable from the tree.
There is a need for a device which supports a user in a tree stand and prevents the user from inadvertently falling out of the stand while changing position and firing his weapon. The device must be simple, sturdy, easy to attach to the tree or pole, and noise-free in operation. The device must allow the hunter to assume a variety of positions safely without hindering his movements. The device must be attachable to the tree either with spikes or without spikes.